Entraid
Mountains and chasms do not stop people of Entraid in producing goods efficiently; they just crave those stones and build new factories inside. Their hard-working behavior rewarded them the prestige of best crafters in the world, with tremendous efficiency as well. Using unique system of logistic and macro economy, they control everything efficiently. The only thing lacking in the people is an open heart to accept that someone else might be better. --- Geography and Anthropology for Elementary Education Geography The Entraid Alliance consisted of several city-states that dotted the mountainous continent, above and under the ground. The mountains often belch thick smoke of industry. Most of the city-states are underground, beneath the massive tunnels of the tall, grand mountains. The real powers behind these city-states are the Guilds, with powers not limited by the state borders. These Guilds control the productions and consumptions of every citizen of the Alliance, from the mountain-dwelling dwarves and littlefolks, to the unique surface-dwelling humans. Social Life Each citizen receives payment based on their contribution to the Guilds and societies, with productions of goods are monitored by the guild. A common stockpile of resources are maintained in granaries and underground warehouses. These resources are spent only to improve the wellbeing of every guild members and everyone else who contributed to the society. The Guild leaders make decision, and each citizen is expected to support the society and Guild Leaders' decisions. Specialties People of the Alliance shares a common trait: hard-working. Yet they are also cautious and often wary of others, due to the possibility of backstabbing in the society. Sabotaging other works or stealing credits are quite common, however jeopardizing productions is a hideous crime; this includes slackening around. A rigid caste system separates them into guild members and outcasts, with recent addition of 'outsider'. Technologies are relatively advanced, from metallurgy, structure, and the alchemical understanding enabled the Alliance to produce explosives and firearms. Their production on any goods itself actually surpasses any other mortal's in the terms of efficiency; thus the label Made in Entraid has became a mark of prestige, for a reliable, durable, functional, good quality, yet cheap equipments. Demographics This land is highly dominated by Dwarves and Littlefolks. Humans tend to have a smaller build (compared to other human), light colored skin, black straight hair, and small eyes. Individuals who went outside the nation usually are making new business or running from old business. Dwarvish and Entraid-dialect are used more than normal Common, with the unique Entraid letters instead of using alphabet. Background Packages On a strict caste communal society with everyone has their own place and task, division of castes is very clear. Society is above individual, and etiquette is highly valued. Everyone is working hard to reach perfection, and to contribute to the society. A perfect round society is idealized, with no one should ever make some edge or corner. Thus there are three categories of people who live in Entraid: the one inside the society, the one crushed by the society, and the one outside the society. Languages. All Entraid characters gain one additional language: 漢字 (all Entraid dialects). Guild Member (社会人) You are a member of a guild maintained by one of the Oligarchs, contributing to the society and having Entraidian name. * Skill Proficiencies: Perception, History * Tools: Two of your choice * Equipments: any crossbow or bow, longsword, 2 quivers ammunition, studded leather, 250gp, a set of fine clothes Feature: Swift Tinkerer Efficient work and crafting made you have efficient hand as well. You gain Crossbow Expert as a bonus feat. Further, your Rank in all artisan tools are treated as 1 higher (and this may cause it exceeding your proficiency bonus) Suggested Characteristics You are enjoying the benefit of society and also to contribute more than others. You aim for perfection, and work hard to fulfill the expectations from the society. Outcast Drifter (浪人) You are an outcast of the society, for whatever reason, most of your lifetime. * Skill Proficiencies: Stealth, Sleight of Hand * Tools: Thieves Tools, Disguise Kit * Equipments: Three martial weapons, dagger, five darts, studded leather, 25gp, thieves tools, and disguise kit Feature: Cautious You are always on the nerve and aware, being an outcast for life. You gain Alert as a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics You are the victim of the harsh caste system of the society, fully prejudiced and never accepted. It is possible that you despised the deep hypocrite society, or consider it is rotten and ruthless society filled with people trying to sabotage other's successes. Whatever the reason, you consider the system of society is full of shackles, and you aspire to individualism over many. More often than not, you also live closely to the underworld and criminal activities. Visiting Outsider (外人) Despite you spent most of your lifetime at Entraid, you are still treated as outsider due to your lineage, and possibly your appearance too. * Skill Proficiencies: Insight, Investigation * Tools: One vehicle and forgery kit * Equipments: 300gp, one martial weapon, forgery kit, a set of fine clothes Feature: Try Hard to Mingle It is difficult to mingle on a rigid society, and you have learnt a lot. You gain Actor as a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics You are always trying hard to be fit into any group, yet knows that most of the time it is better to keep silent and observe. Even if you were born and raised at Entraid, due to obvious appearance or lineage, you are not part of their tight-knit society. Glyph Gear Ability Player Character who originated from Entraid gains a minor trait of delver: they can instinctively know their current depth and/or elevation level, relative to the 'ground'. Category:Backgrounds